1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a cassette loading apparatus for loading a cassette containing a recording medium such as a disc or a tape, etc. to a predetermined loading position in a drive unit.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Conventionally, in a computer, a wordprocessor or audio equipment, a floppy disc or magnetic tape which is contained in a cassette case is generally used as recording (sound recording) and reproducing media. In the equipment, a cassette loading apparatus is installed to insert a cassette into a loading position arranged opposite to a head.
In the cassette loading apparatus, there are two types for loading a cassette, that is, to load automatically by driving a motor through detecting the cassette insertion or switch operation, and to set manually through mechanical actions.
The present invention relates to a structure of a cassette loading apparatus in the latter manual operations.
The cassette loading apparatus is, generally, composed for chucking the cassette which is inserted for a certain distance from an open portion by a cassette holding member to further move and lock the cassette holding member to a cassette loading position, and for sending back the cassette holding member to an ejection position (in the proximity of the chucking position) to be easily taken out after releasing the lock when taking out the cassette.
In a conventional cassette loading apparatus, users used to operate a certain lever or button for start-up. But in such a conventional structure, a lever or button installed in the surrounding of the open portion for inserting a cassette protrudes from the surface of the front panel, thus causing erroneous operations as well as design restrictions. And it is difficult to improve the design by making the structure flat-nosed. Necessity of installing an individual mechanism for an ejection button, an ejection lever, etc. makes the structure rather complicated. There are also some problems attending the need for extra spaces of installation and package for the protruding portion.